


Make a choice

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth Control, Blowjob will kinda in it If i remember that is, Butt Slapping, Choices, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, No baby making! But Rantaro will do his nut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: A writers blocks come by, but i wanna make this! Some Amami smut; don't worry i got more smut coming in! but here's Amami smut book, So the reader was playing with some sort of toy and Amami just- W o WI will make this 3 parts cuz why not, Thank you for the kuz and stuff





	1. Chapter 1

Inserting his finger, thrusting them in n' out; he licking the shell of your ear as you lay on your back, he shell watch you as your eyes are shut and blushing hard, He let out a chuckle, give you a kiss on the cheek. 

"Tsk tsk You've been a naughty girl, Playing with yourself without my permission" letting out a chuckle again, thrusting his fingers in a faster pace, touch your walls with both his ring and middle finger; he knows you love it when he fingers you.   
You were horny when he's was busy with family things so you were playing well using toys for a bit. Of course you were on the bed alone, outside door lock but not bedroom door...Home alone, you started using some of the toys that he bough for you but it was a gift or some sort? Who knows he tried to hide it but somehow you found it and start using it when he's not around but to this day at last you been caught using it(Its a new sex toy but i cant think what could it be). He tap his foot with his arm cross; you wanted to explain but here you are on the bed, laying on your back and letting your boyfriend fingering the hell out of you. So close but he pull his fingers out, letting a soft whine; he chuckles and whisper in your ear "Naughty naughty naughty girl, Looks like you need a lesson from Mr.Amami"   
Oh god....

Sitting on his lap, feeling his hands up to your neck to your chest downwards, his hand are so warm to the touch of your skin. Feeling his fingers inside of you again, he turn your head making you kiss him, as he work on your now wet pussy. Pulled away from the kiss you shudder as you let your juices all over his fingers....  
Surprising he didn't tell you to cum, hearing him tsking again  
he pat his lap, laying flat on your stomach   
he slap your ass(HHHH) 

"Well well my princess you cum without my premission explain to me what you need to work on?" he slap your ass again, you grab hold his pant "Not to....Cum if you tell me too?"   
"Yep, thats right now tell me what do you want from me?" 

Shit what do you want from him? Slapping your ass many times? Sucking him off? have him play with your breasts? Eating you out? Fucking you? 

Tick tock tick tock tick tock 

"Hmmmmm~? im waiting for an answer, do we need to do a test?"   
"Te...Test?...What are my choices..."  
he smirk "Eating out? Pussy or ass or I fuck you as hard as i can, Maybe break the bed, You moaning my name...Or something a bit better reverse cowgirl, I hope you're on birth control" those choices? 

Eating out  
Just fucking   
Or you riding him?

Hmmm.......

He waits for the answer and you choose...........


	2. F me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose Fuck me  
> The other three will come soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will have slow updates

"Fuck me....Please" That was your choice, Rantaro is already liking this choice you've made. 

Ass in the air, hands around your waist he start teasing you abit, the wanting of his cock is JUST put it in already! He push himself in then start with slow pace for you to get use of his size, you shut your eyes letting out a small whimper 

"Whats wrong love?" He ask, you told him "No no keep going i deserve this punishment" he blink for a second soon he smirk slams himself onto you, making you feels his cock coming in and out in a fast pace; moaning his name, he grab hold of your waist and thrust faster and abit hard moaning his name. Ring ring ring! he stop 

God dammit! Who could be calling you "C..Can i answer that" with his approval yes you may, so reach for the phone and answer it "Hello?"   
"(Y/n) are you coming with us tomorrow? Me and Tsumugi are heading to the spa for some girl time"   
Shit you made plans for them to hang out, spa day then head to the mall for some shopping well Tsumugi needs new fabic for her new cosplay so you and Kaede just hang out....What excuse can you come up with? 

Turning yourself on your back "Kaede i gotta see if i can come tomorrow but AH!"   
"(Y/n)? are you ok?"   
You hold your moan in, Rantaro went back to what he was doing to you; he thrust in a fast pace, choking on some words "I...I...have to sEEE soon!"   
Kaede is confuse "Are you ok?" she said, wondering what is going on soon Rantaro take the phone out of your hand and slams into you, making you shiver in pleasure "Sorry Kaede she'll be there tomorrow, she is busy helping me moving some stuff around"   
Kaede was relieved, she thought you hurt yourself "Ok tell her meet us at noon"   
"alight i'll tell her" both of them hang up.

Grab hold of your leg, set one on his shoulder, fucking you side ways, making you grip on the pillow; he pick uo his oace and kiss your leg "I wonder if you'll make it during noon tomorrow" he said, that feeling damn feel so good, hearing you moan, watching your breast moving up and down by his movement inside of you; feeling like he hit that one spot that you wanted, he hold you still seeing your eyes shut and moaning his name....

This is what you wanted right?

Soon he hits that spot over and over u til you moan out, your juices on his dick, he pull out "I barely cum....Hmm dont worry i got something better" He kiss your neck and that night went wow wee

Oh no

Next day 

"(Y/n)!" Kaede wave at you, you look perfectly normal right 

Haha 

You got a vibrator in your pussy since you disobey Rantaro, so watch out when he push the button


	3. Eat me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the food - Rantaro Amami

Eat me out........Please

Oooh a very wise choice, Rantaro likes this one.

He knows you love it when he fingers you, the way you beg for more and more, the movement especially with his tongue. 

He remove your underwear, setting it to the floor somewhere; getting a view of you "Wet already? tsk tsk tsk" 

What is he gonna do?

You watch him, then felt him teasing your folds first, rubbing his thumb over your clit making you gripping on the bed sheet moaning abit but not so loud but soft. While his thumb is doing the work, he takes off his rings off his middle and ring finger but the pinky ring stay cuz his pinky will just tease your thighs so back to you; he grab a bottle of lube and put some on his ring and middle finger, still on your back he kiss around your jaw, then to your lips; opening your mouth for some easy access. You can feel Rantaro fingers already inside of your pussy, making you jump abit but feels his fingers going to a slow pace. Is he warming you up..... 

You felt his finger curled up touching your g-spot, shiver in pleasure and moan in his mouth, Rantaro deepen the kiss with some tongue battles. Feeling his fingers doing some motion, he pulls away from the kiss and looking at his hand, moving in and out, you watch him fingering you. 

Blushing, Rantaro kiss on your breast then suck on your left nipple, keeping up the fast pace, you were close to cum on his finger. He lay back and watch his hand working his magic you moan "Ran...Ranta....Rantaro" 

You squirted out which suprise him, He sits up "Thats new" he chuckle, making him want to try again but looking at you  
"I...I never done that before" that suprise you too, Rantaro move and kiss down on your stomach down to your pussy. He insert his tongue in, moaning abit loud; putting your hand on his head, your legs on his shoulders and moving your hips abit so he's tongue can do some of the magic as well. 

Soon he pull away, standing up you can see his cloth erection, just waiting to be suck on or time to ride him out til sunrise! In the next choice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll do more Rantaro smut cuz i got more idea's flowing in


End file.
